The Evening Sun
by bagelsGalore
Summary: Harry keeps having dreams, and Ginny does everything she can to keep him interested. However, when an unexpected person shows up at the Potter house, could he/she help them? HarryxGinny.Chapter 2 is in progress. Mature content. No likey, don't read.


It had been inevitable for them both.

Harry had not been expecting to be put in this position, but current events stated he did. If he had the choice, he would have gladly run away from it all. It would've been less painful, and yet something pulled him to the place over and over again. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he felt like he was forgetting something important in his life. It was like he was a child all over again; someone had taken his toy, and now he felt like a piece of him was missing. He thought he was over it, but he knew it was all in vain. One couldn't hide their denial to these things for long, and now it was his turn to face it all.

Sitting in one of the ancient armchairs, he gripped his wand tightly. He was in the Potter sitting room, and all was quiet. Ginny and the children were in bed, and Harry's mind insisted on staying awake with a glass of wine. He had been insistent on staying awake the past couple of weeks. His mind simply couldn't be that still for long. Gripping the handle of his glass tightly, he closed his eyes and tried to lull himself into sleep. Eventually, his grip on things loosened and the glass came tumbling onto the floor. His wand left his hand, and his mind finally left his body, taking a trip into dream world.

He woke up, after a long dream and noticed the mess he'd made. Wine lay sodden upon the carpet, and the glass had been broken. He faintly remembered himself stepping on it, but he wasn't too sure. Picking up his wand, he aimed it at the glass and said, "Reparo!" The glass repaired itself, and Harry set it down upon the coffee table. He turned his attention to the stain, and said, "Tergeo!" His wand siphoned away most of the wine stain; however a dark red mark still remained. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Deciding to take care of it at a later time, he picked himself up and went to the bedroom.

The bedroom door creaked open as Harry silently pushed it. Ginny's back was towards the door and he could tell she was faking sleep. It's what she always did sometimes when Harry was awake. He stripped down into his underwear and got into bed beside her.

His side of the bed was cold, and it took him most of his body to warm it up. He closed his eyes and tried to drift into sleep again, but he felt a movement beside him. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, between kisses. "I heard the glass breaking. Did you have another dream?"

Dean was having dreams more and more often lately, and Ginny often knew. However, Dean sensed something different in what she was asking. She slowly began rubbing herself against his bum, and Dean knew she wanted to be pleasured tonight.

"Oh, it was nothing," Harry said. "Look Ginny. I'm not in the mood tonight." He tried to pull her arms off, but her grip tightened even more. Eventually, her hands wandered lower until they settled upon his length. She started a rubbing motion, until Harry eventually hardened within his underwear. He tried to pull her off, but her grip on his cock tightened and he gasped in pleasure. Throwing his sense of restriction away, he flipped to face her and landed a passionate kiss on her lips. Their tongues explored each others as they darted in and out of each other's mouths.

Harry however, pulled away sensing someone inside the house. His erection subsided as he got up. Ginny was fairly surprised, but knew something was wrong. Quickly fixing themselves up, the couple got up and headed for the door.

Who was in their house...? Only time could tell.

**A/N: My very, very first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Chapter two will come up sooooon. However, I need your guy's help. Who on earth is the third person???? And are they there to 'help out' with Harry and Ginny's lovelife. You can recommend people... like Cedric or Cormac, or maybe even Hermione or someone else. Thanks for reading guys. **


End file.
